A Janken Problem
by ZeroFox
Summary: Ryo and co. have a little problem during a game of Jan-ken (Rocks-Paper-Scissors). RR


**ZeroFox:** I am pleased to announce that I have posted my second fanfic onto my account. It is a little Yu Yu Hakusho fic from my storyline of "Yu Yu Hakusho Higastu Chronicles" called _A Jaken Problem_. It's just a little comic short, nothing special. I wrote it after I took my English Exam, which I kicked ass on. Any who, read and review

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Hellsing and its characters belong to ------------------------------ (I don't know who created Hellsing. If somebody knows, tell me so I can do a proper disclaimer next time) and also R2-D2 belongs to George Lucas. (Ryo, Vash, and Youko Sayaki are mine though)

**ZeroFox:** Any who, read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**A Jan-ken Problem

* * *

**

(_It was another peaceful day at Genkai's Temple as Ceres was calmly meditating inside by herself_)

**Ceres:** (_meditating_) Ah, finally peace and quiet. (_Just then there was a loud commotion outside, followed by swear words, death threats, and loud explosions.)_ What the hell is going on out there?

**Ryo's voice:** Chou Shotta Gun!

**Hiei's voice:** Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Ha!

**Vash's Voice:** Rei Shuriken!

**Youko Sayaki's Voice:** Shokuyo Shokubutsu! (_All the attacks are seemingly launched as Ceres quickly gets up and runs out of the temple to see what is going on. When she opened the sliding door, she merely saw Ryo, Hiei, Vash, and Youko Sayaki with their hands in the forms of rock-paper-scissors as Vash was jumping up and down with excitement_)

**Vash:** Oh yeah, I'm the Jan-ken Master. (_Has rock_)

**Ryo:** You suck! (_Has scissors_)

**Youko Sayaki (_disbelieved_):** But scissors has never let me down before. (_Has scissors_)

**Vash:** Oh yeah, I am the best! I am the greatest Jan-ken master of all time! (_Does a small victory dance_)

**Hiei (_smirking_):** Hold on ningen, I believe that _I_ won this match! (_This causes Vash to stop before giving Hiei an annoyed look_)

**Vash (_annoyed_):** What do you mean by that? (_Looks at Hiei's hand_) You have scissor, I have rock, and rock beats scissors. That's how Jan-ken works baka!

**Hiei:** Baka ningen, this is katana. (_Shows his hand to be one finger, frustrating Vash_) And katana can cut through rock!

**Vash (_shouting_):** WHAT?! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS KATANA IN JAN-KEN!

**Youko Sayaki (_scratching her head in confusion_):** There's katana in Jaken?

**Ryo (_sighing_):** No, there isn't katana in Jaken; Hiei is just making it up.

**Vash:** You're making it up because you're afraid to losing to somebody who's better than you!

**Hiei:** I am not afraid of losing to you, you baka kisama!

**Vash:** You're afraid of losing to me, just admit it!

**Hiei:** Am not!

**Vash:** Are too!

**Hiei:** Am not!

**Vash:** Are too!

**Ryo (_sighing_):** This can go on for hours. (_Youko Sayaki just lies down, letting out a small yawn before rubbing her eyes_)

**Youko Sayaki:** Wake me up when this is over. (_Falls asleep while Vash and Hiei continue to argue_)

**Hiei:** Am not!

**Vash:** Are too!

**Hiei:** Am not!

**Vash:** Are too!

**Hiei (_upset and flailing his arms up-and-down anime style_):** Am not! Am not! Am not! Am not! Am not!

**Vash (_upset and flailing his arms up-and-down anime style_): **Are too! Are too! Are too! Are too! Are too! (_Suddenly R2-D2 randomly rolls onto the scene_)

**R2-D2:** Beep Boop Beep Beep Boop Merp! (_He then leaves as mysteriously as he appearing, leaving everybody confused_)

**Ryo:** Ok…that was weird. (_Vash and Hiei continue their argument, which escalates into a fistfight, which creates a cartoonish dust cloud that starts to come near Ryo_) Oh sh- (_Ryo gets engulfed in it as the brawl cloud moves towards Youko Sayaki_)

**Youko Sayaki (_waking up_):** What the-AAHHHHH! (_She also gets engulfed as well as death threats and curses are said while Ceres watches before shaking her head with disapproval.)_

**Ceres (_sighing and holding her head_):** Why did I even come out here in the first place when I knew this was going to happen? (_Walks back into the temple_) Honestly, a fistfight over a Jan-ken game, how imma-GWAH! (_She also gets engulfed in the brawl cloud as the whole brawl continues to go on. Afterwards Ceres is kicked out as her shirt and hair are messed up as she had a tired and exhausted look on her face_) Ugh…Kami, I hate my life. (_Faints on the spot while everybody else is still in the brawl cloud duking it out_).

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**ZeroFox:** Read, review, leave comments if you want, and flames will be used to roast the marshmallows we have.

**Mirai Gohan:** (gets out a bag of marshmallows)


End file.
